


She’s the Air I Breathe

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Life and Times of Katie Price [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Chloe and Kate share a tender moment only to be interrupted by an aggravated party.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: The Life and Times of Katie Price [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	She’s the Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



> A fluffy gift for Rainboq
> 
> Also because the world needs more Pricemarsh.

Kate and Chloe once again found themselves in the cab of Chloe’s truck, sitting in the blackwell parking lot. It was late at night and they had just gotten back from a nice date of ice cream and watching the stars over the bay. But when Kate went to kiss her girlfriend goodnight, one kiss became a second kiss, which became a few more kisses and so on. Which is why Kate currently found herself straddling Chloe in the driver’s seat kissing the blue-haired girl like she was the only thing giving her oxygen.

The blonde had her fingers tangled in her girlfriend’s blue and purple locks in a way that was half gently kneading at Chloe’s scalp and half firmly pulling her harder into the kiss. Her lips moved against Chloe’s in a comfortable rhythm, occasionally interspersed with little nips and licks traded back and forth. If you’d told Kate Marsh at the start of the semester that by mid-November she’d be tongue-deep in a makeout session with Chloe Price she probably would have fainted on the spot. Especially after finding out who Chloe Price even is. And yet here she is, kissing her girlfriend with reckless abandon in the highschool parking lot. That is until Chloe’s hands find their way to Kate's backside and give a little squeeze, making her freeze up and causing a small squeal to come out of her mouth.

Chloe immediately tore her hands away from Kate and held them up “Whoa! Hey sorry babe. I-”

“N-no it’s fine.” Kate interrupted her. “I just…” She swallowed, looking her girlfriend in the eyes. “Sorry, it just surprised me is all.”

The taller girl reached up to brush Kate’s bangs out of her eyes. She really liked that Kate had started wearing her long blonde hair down more. She thought it looked really cute when it hung low, framing her face or was pulled up in a ponytail. She traced her fingers down the side of the smaller girl’s face before sighing. “Sorry if I… made you uncomfortable.”

“No no no!” Kate reached up and grabbed Chloe’s hand before it fell, pressing it against her cheek. “I actually uhh…” she looked down momentarily, blushing fiercely, before returning her gaze to Chloe in a look that pinned her to the seat. “I… I liked it.” 

There was a heavy tension in the air that neither of them seemed to want to break. They both just sat there gazing at each other intently, with so many words left unspoken from that last sentence. Chloe could feel how hot Kate’s cheek was under her hand. 

Until eventually Kate broke the silence, by starting to frantically ramble. “It’s just that it was sudden is all! I mean it was… fun… I just wasn’t expecting it! And we’re a couple and things like this are perfectly normal for couples to do. An-and-“

“Hey, little bunny.” Chloe reached up and put her other hand on Kate’s cheek turning her girlfriend’s face to look her in the eyes again. “It's okay. No stress. I’m not in a rush.” She smiled at Kate. “We can do this at your speed.”

Kate sat there looking at Chloe before letting out a huge sigh/groan and leaning down to rest her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck. “Uggggh… I think I understand why abstinence is supposed to be hard now…” 

Chloe chuckled at that. “Yeah? Why just now?”

The smaller girl sat back up brushing her bangs out of her face. “Well before, when anyone was talking about kissing or… intimacy… I had always been under the impression that I was supposed to do those things with men. And that all just seemed wholly unappealing so I didn’t understand why resisting temptation was supposed to be hard…” She reached her fingers up to brush Chloe’s lips. “But now…”

Chloe moved her lips slightly to press a small kiss to Kate’s thumb. And the blonde let out a quiet gasp. The two just sat there for a moment, eyes locked on each other. Unfortunately the tender moment was ruined by a blaring car horn startling the couple and causing both of them to shout and Kate to jump and tightly wrap her arms around Chloe

“OH MY GOSH!!”  
“JESUS FUCK!”

Kate pulled back as Chloe angrily rolled down the window to see Victoria Chase standing by the car next to them with her hand through the window, resting on the horn.

“Vic what the fuck?!?” The punk girl shouted.

The tall blonde took her hand off the horn and crossed her arms. “Would you mind terribly being a fucking degenerate somewhere else? Some of us actually came to this school to fucking learn.”

Chloe fired back. “Bitch I know about your anime collection! You don’t get to call me a fucking degenerate!”

The offended scoff Victoria made nearly exceeded the range of human hearing. She quickly recovered and pointed an accusatory finger at the couple. “Now you listen to me Kari Price and whoever you ar-....” the blonde’s eyes went wide as she finally realised who was sitting in Chloe’s lap. “MARSH?!?”

Kate couldn’t really blame the Queen Bee for not noticing sooner. Considering that her long, wavy blond hair was down and her usual dowdy church girl attire had been swapped for a decidedly more comfy, hoodie and jeans, she didn’t exactly look like she did most days. With the wide-eyed stare and positively stunned expression the taller blonde was giving her, she didn’t think she’d ever forget Victoria’s face in that moment. Kate was sure that if Victoria had been some sort of computer program or a robot this is when some kind of error message would have popped up, ‘Victoria.exe has stopped working’.

Victoria blinked once, then twice, then closed her slightly agape mouth and turned before walking back to the school in silence.

The couple turned and looked at each other then started giggling. Kate smiled and reached up to brush stray blue locks out of Chloe’s face. “I really do have to go unfortunately,'' she said with a small frown. “I have Chemistry homework.”

A smug look came across Chloe’s face, “You know I could come help you with your chem homework if you want.”

Kate narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend with a smirk. “Oh no you don’t Miss Price.” she said, lightly poking Chloe in the nose. “I am one hundred percent sure that no matter how smart you are, you ‘helping me with homework’” she gestured with air quotes, “will likely involve very little homework.”

Chloe laughed at that. “Okay Bunny, you got me. I should probably head home and crash for the night anyway. I have to open the shop tomorrow.”

The smaller girl smiled before grabbing the door handle, pushing the driver’s side door open, and climbing off her girlfriend and down to the ground. She closed the door and leaned in the open window. “Drive safe beautiful.”

The blue-haired girl leaned over and kissed Kate goodnight one last time. “See you tomorrow Angel.” 

Chloe started up her truck as Kate stepped back and started waving. The punk waved back as she sped out of the parking lot with squealing tires, heading off into the night. Kate stuffed her hands in her hoodie pockets and practically skipped back to the dorm, smiling wide the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> <3


End file.
